


My Blood

by tricksterity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha pack has kidnapped what's left of his friends, and it seems to be Stiles' job to go and save them. But seeing as he's just a human kid with a baseball bat, he's going to need a little help. Luckily there seems to be a zombie wolf just conveniently waiting around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I've never written anything Peter/Stiles before, it's probably my otp for Teen Wolf and I've finally gotten around to this. It's not anything explicit, but I hope ya'll like it :)

Stiles had thought that something was off as soon as he text Scott and asked if he wanted to come over for a Halo marathon and got no reply. Since Scott wasn’t dating Allison anymore, he and Isaac usually came over most weekends to eat pizza and shoot each other in the head. Stiles had his work cut out for him as apparently werewolf reactions and senses also applied in video gaming, which meant most of the time he’d lose to the two of them, but when he won it was definitely something to gloat about. And he’d rightfully get the last slice of pizza.

But it’d been half an hour since he sent the first text to Scott, followed by a few more, and nothing. This wouldn’t have concerned him a year ago, but since Scott had his new be-a-better-McCall plan going, his phone was charged and on 24/7. Stiles frowned and slouched on his couch as he sent a text off to Isaac, who’d gotten one of Scott’s old mobiles, but within ten minutes there was nothing. He sent a text to Derek asking if he knew where they were, and didn’t get a single reply from anyone.

“One’s an incident, two’s a coincidence, and three’s a pattern,” Stiles said to himself as he stared at his still cellphone. “Something’s wrong.” 

He hauled himself off the couch and ran up the stairs to his bedroom, not bothering to shut the door behind him as he booted up his laptop and tried to find the GPS signal for Scott’s phone. Unfortunately, it was turned off, and he couldn’t track Isaac or Derek’s phone. He could try calling Danny, but he didn’t want him to get involved in this anymore than he already was. Picking up his landline, he called the cellphone company and made up some bullshit excuse about not being able to give his friend his insulin medication that he’d left at his house, and they happily turned on the GPS for him. It blinked on in – what else – an abandoned factory at the very edge of town, one that Stiles didn’t even know existed until that moment. With a thanks, he hung up on them and then chewed on his thumbnail as he decided what to do. In the past, he would’ve grabbed a baseball bat and gone charging in, but with the Alpha pack most likely keeping him there and a rogue Darach running about, that probably wasn’t the best option. However with another call to both Allison and Lydia, found that neither of the girls were answering their phones, and he had to assume that they were there as well. 

Leaving only one option…

“Fuck it,” Stiles decided as he once again flipped through his contacts to reach the P’s, and clicked on the first contact. The phone rang for long enough that Stiles was sure it was going to go straight to answerphone (“This is Peter, leave a message and if I don’t call you back, it means I hate you and never contact me again”) but just as it reached the end of the calling time, he picked up.

“Stiles, lovely to hear from you,” the smooth voice said through the phone.

“You too, Peter. Say, have you noticed anything strange quite recently? Such as the apparent lack of werewolves or hunters running about this town?” He inquired, kicking his legs up onto his desk.

“Now that you mention it, indeed I have. Is this a problem?”

“Of course it’s a fucking problem, Peter, they’re not all off having a secret wolfy meeting together. Scott’s GPS is showing up at a warehouse outside of town.”

“Original.”

“Tell me about it.” Stiles huffed.

“So what do you want me to do about it?” Peter asked. “Even if I did go, which I could, I’m still a beta, and weak might I add seeing as I have come back from the dead. What am I supposed to do against possibly four Alphas, one a self-proclaimed Demon Wolf, and a Darach?” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“You’re Peter Hale, strategist and manipulator extraordinaire, I’m sure you’ve already thought of something.”

“You know me so well,” Peter said, and Stiles could hear the smile in his tone through the inflection in his words. “I’ve got something worked out. Make your way over to the warehouse and stall them for about five minutes.”

“You gonna let me in on your plan or am I gonna have to run my mouth at them until they get annoyed enough to claw my face off?” Stiles asked. He could practically see the grin on Peter’s face.

“You’ll figure it out once you’re there, you’re smart like that,” Peter said, and hung up without even a goodbye or _see you soon_ or _stay safe you hyperactive idiot_. Stiles scoffed and chucked his phone onto the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn’t even know why he bothered with the man. _Because he’s got a great ass_ , his mind supplied, rather unhelpfully. All he had to do was make his way to an abandoned warehouse in the middle of goddamn nowhere, with no backup, and talk to a bunch of Alphas, hoping that they wouldn’t kill him, whilst trying to figure out Peter’s brilliant plan. It sounded incredibly easy. 

“This is gonna go well,” Stiles muttered, feeling like he wanted to bash his head into a brick wall hard enough that he’d keel over. But even if it felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest at any moment and take off screaming down the street, it was Scott there. It was Derek and Isaac, Allison and Lydia for god’s sakes; he couldn’t just leave them to die. Besides, this was obviously a lovely plan set up for him – lure the weak human there, kill him in front of his pack, leave them vulnerable and reeling from his death and either convince them to join the Alpha pack, or destroy them. It was a pretty well thought out plan, Stiles admitted, except that they obviously didn’t know about the existence of Peter Hale since he’d unofficially died via being set on fire (again) and having his throat ripped out. That’d put a bit of a damper on their relationship, Stiles thought with a grin. 

Nevertheless, Peter was his only hope, and he had a plan, and Stiles had to save his friends any way he could. Sighing rather dramatically, Stiles pulled on his most comfortable shoes, his red hoodie and one of the two baseball bats in his closet, the one that was coated with wolfsbane that he’d managed to swipe off Deaton a few moths ago. He couldn’t play for shit, but he sure could swing a bat, and that would have to be good enough. 

He scribbled a note to his dad who probably wouldn’t be home until quite late, but it was better to be safe than sorry, and hopped inside of his beloved Jeep. Stiles had long stopped hoping that she wouldn’t get injured, because after driving through a wall the previous year, she’d never really been the same. He grabbed his phone with the blinking GPS signal on the screen and followed it through Beacon Hills, watching the houses turn into factories and industrial buildings, foot traffic becoming less and less until he was probably the only person in a couple of blocks. He pulled up right outside the factory – they’d have heard him coming anyway – and hoped to god that Peter knew what he was doing, because Stiles was gonna be so dead because although he could talk for hours on end, the Alphas definitely wouldn’t want to listen for that long. 

He heaved in a deep breath to calm his violently beating heart, swung the bat to rest over his shoulder, and walked into the factory. The front door was almost easy to open, and once he was inside, he could hear the faint tapping of Deucalion’s cane leading him forward through the maze of concrete and machinery. Channeling his inner Batman, or Slytherin, or whatever the fuck he needed, he put on a confident face and steeled himself as he opened the last door. 

His eyes were first drawn to Deucalion and Kali, standing up high, sunlight streaming onto them through a small window up the top. His eyes scanning the room quickly, he saw that his five friends were tied up with chains and rope that, from the look of it, seemed to be laced with wolfsbane, if the slight smoking from their wrists meant anything. Stiles narrowed his eyes as he saw the deep gouges in Scott’s wrists from trying to get out of the poisonous rope, and the absolute look of defeat on Derek’s face.

“And here is the boy of the hour – Stiles Stilinski,” Deucalion announced, and everyone turned to look at him. Putting on a brave face, Stiles smiled.

“Nice to see you too, I believe that we haven’t actually met,” Stiles said, the large room amplifying and echoing his voice. He was still scanning the room to look for the Alpha twins, but they didn’t seem to be there, and a twitch of something niggled at the back of Stiles’ mind. “You must be the _Demon Wolf _,” Stiles said with a slightly mocking tone. “I have to say, for someone like you I would’ve expected a much more impressive name than that. Honestly, it’s a little embarrassing to run around calling yourself the Demon Wolf, but I guess it’s dramatic enough for your tastes,” Stiles rambled, getting into his element. “Although I would’ve gone with something like Fenrir, even if it was complete bullshit, because _hello_? Calling yourself the bastard wolf son of Loki sounds so much more impressive than Demon Wolf, and you’re supposed to consume Odin during the battle of Ragnarok, which is a pretty cool destiny, I suppose,” Stiles continued. Finally his vault of useless mythology facts were coming in handy. “But I mean you used to be a pretty cool guy, if what I heard is correct, all cardigan-wearing and peace-loving. It’s a bit hard to believe that the Demon Wolf once used to be you.”__

__As he spoke and watched Deucalion look calmly on, possibly with a tiny smirk on his face, Stiles began to piece together the possible plan that Peter had put together. The Alpha twins weren’t here, and Peter wasn’t strong enough to help anyone as a beta… but as an Alpha, he’d be much more powerful and be strong enough to fight, stronger than Derek, and Stiles would have time to get everyone out._ _

__“You know much more than I thought you would,” Deucalion noted._ _

__“That’s me, knowing all sorts of equally useless and important information. If you don’t mind, I’d really like it if you could release my pack and, y’know, not slaughter me in front of them. That was your plan, wasn’t it?” Stiles asked._ _

__“You certainly live up to the title of being the Sheriff’s son,” Deucalion said. “That is my plan, and even though you know that, you still came anyway. I can conclude that you’re either a moron, or you have an ulterior motive.” Stiles smirked at this._ _

__“Your powers of deduction are astounding. Let’s see, I’m one clumsy, hyperactive human armed with a wolfsbane baseball bat and let’s face it, I’m not much of a challenge. In fact, I’m sure I’d get killed in under a second from those freaky claws Kali seems to be sprouting on her toes,” Stiles said, smirking at Kali’s snarl. “So honestly, I’m just a distraction. I’m stalling you. But of course everyone I know who could be a challenge to you is dead or tied up, right? And then there’s the lack of your twins who can turn into some freaky golem-esque wolfman,” Stiles rambled._ _

__“They’re on their way,” Kali said._ _

__“Are you sure about that?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow. “Because the way I see it, if any of them do come here, it’ll only be one of them. Not the psychopathic one who’s been sleeping with Lydia, because honestly he’s a bit creepy, no offense Lyd,” Stiles said when Lydia narrowed her eyes at him. “But the non-douchebag one is actually really nice, and honestly I don’t want to break Danny’s heart, so he’s going to be fine. Can’t say the same for Aiden though.” There was a short pause of silence as Kali frowned, wondering what he was talking about, and Deucalion was obviously trying to figure it out, judging from his silence and the tightened hand on his cane._ _

__“See, you may be thinking ten steps ahead of us, Deucalion, but we’ve got an ace up our sleeves,” Stiles said, swinging the bat from his shoulder to rest the tip on the floor, making a small noise that echoed in the room. “You’re an Alpha pack, and the only person who could ever pose a challenge to you is an Alpha. Well, it seems,” Stiles continued. “That we haven’t just got one-“ Derek, “-or two-“ Scott, “but _three _Alphas.” Peter.___ _

____“What are you talking about?” Deucalion asked quietly._ _ _ _

____“Our resident zombie-wolf,” Stiles said, and almost on cue, Peter burst into the room, half transformed with blood red, glowing eyes, the power from killing a much more powerful Alpha. Stiles wasn’t sure how he’d done it, but knowing Peter, he’d trusted that the man would be able to pull through. Peter snarled and launched himself at Deucalion and Kali, and Stiles ran over to his pack and slid to the floor, unknotting the ropes that bound them._ _ _ _

____“He’s gonna need a little help, and I think you and Mr. True Alpha over here could help out,” Stiles said, throwing the rope away as the three wolves got up. Isaac began to work on the chains on the girls while Derek and Scott launched themselves into the fray. Stiles picked up his bat, Allison grabbed her discarded mini crossbow from the other end of the room and Isaac protected Lydia as the fight broke out. It didn’t matter how powerful or demonic Deucalion was, however, when Kali went down from a crossbow bolt to the throat that Peter then used to completely decapitate her, he paused just long enough for all three Alphas to shred him with their claws, and he fell to the ground as just another dead man._ _ _ _

____Peter, Derek and Scott were heaving; eyes glowing with recently obtained power that would make them, and consequently their pack, stronger. Peter was the first to recover, surprisingly, and he walked over to Stiles and stroked his cheek with a bloody thumb._ _ _ _

____“I knew you’d figure it out,” he said, pride evident in his voice._ _ _ _

____“I’m just glad you showed up on time,” Stiles replied. Peter smirked and winked at Stiles as he left the factory almost as fast as he’d entered, and then Stiles had his arms full of his best friend._ _ _ _

____“That was so badass Stiles, you’re awesome,” Scott mumbled, and Stiles laughed as he buried his face into Scott’s neck. “I’m serious, dude, that was the coolest thing I’ve ever seen. And you’re not useless or a moron or whatever you think,” he said, pulling back so he could properly look at Stiles. “You’re brilliant dude, and I’m sure that we’d all be dead if you hadn’t figured out all the stuff you can, like the Kanima and the sacrifices, and don’t you ever think that.” Stiles grinned at his best friend who pulled away to check on Allison, Isaac and Lydia. Derek was still staring down at Deucalion’s body when Stiles joined him._ _ _ _

____“You won’t go power-mad like him, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Stiles said quietly. “I mean if that power went into all three of you, you’re all equally powerful, and I’m pretty sure that Peter’s alright. And if the psychopathic zombie uncle from hell can handle it, I know you can.” Derek nodded slowly, listening but still in shock, and Stiles decided to leave him alone. He bundled up Allison and Lydia into his Jeep, taking them back home while Isaac and Derek got rid of the bodies and Scott went to clean himself up._ _ _ _

____He got home an hour later, shaking with the left-over adrenalin and the shock that the Alpha pack were no longer a threat, the only one left alive would be Ethan, who hopefully wouldn’t go crazy because Stiles was 99% sure that Danny was his anchor. He stumbled up the stairs, dropping his bat a couple of times, before he finally managed to get into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Stiles stripped off his blood-covered hoodie where Scott had gotten it all over him and chucked his bat into the closet, then wiped the dried Alpha blood from his face. He was just shucking his jeans when he felt a breeze across his legs, and turned around to see his bedroom window open and Peter Hale in his bed._ _ _ _

____And because Stiles wasn’t normal in the slightest, he smiled and joined Peter, wrapping his arms around the newly re-Alpha’d wolf, who pulled Stiles onto his chest and tucked his face into his hair. Everyone was safe, and everything was as it should have been._ At least until the Darach revealed themselves. _ _ _


End file.
